A Random Conversation Sasuke has with Me!
by Silly.Panda.Giggles
Summary: Sasuke is sitting in health class in Nija Academy when all of a sudden he starts to hear a voice! OMG, who could it be? Its Me! A figment of Sasuke's imagination starts to cause mayhem in his life! used to be on the account shessy'sfluffything
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this story is from sasuke's point of view and I'm a figment of his imagination. This is a conversation he has with me during his health class at ninja academy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or any of the other Naruto characters I may use. I only own me, well I did, but I had to sell me to pay off a bet, so don't sue me!!!!

Me: How do you feel today?

Sasuke: Hn…could be better. -.-

Me: Are you awake and alert?

Sasuke: Hell no! It's the last class of the day!

Me: Do you have energy?

Sasuke: What is this energy you speak of?

Me: Are you ready to face the day's challenges and stresses?

Sasuke: Nope, I'm going back to bed.

Me: Is your outlook generally upbeat?

Sasuke: Not right now it ain't!

Me: Why?

Sasuke: Cause your asking me these random questions! fumes

Me: Are you happy to be alive?

Sasuke: Once again not at the moment. .

Me: OMG! WHY NOT?!

Sasuke: Cause I have school and classes to attend.

Me: Oh. Did you eat well, exercise hard, and get a good nights sleep? 

Sasuke: I ate cold pizza and played Guitar Hero till 4 in the mourning, do you think I even had time to exercise?

Me: You know, your not all that healthy.

Sasuke: DUH!

Me: We really have to fix that.

Sasuke: Why?

Me: Cause what affects you affects me.

Sasuke: Wait! Who are you?!

Me: Hmmmmm….beats me!

Sasuke: faints

Me: Weeeeeeeee! This is fun!

Sasuke: No it isn't

Me: Not health class, I mean what I'm doing is fun

Sasuke: And that is….

Me: Running around the English room terrorizing the teacher

Sasuke: OH NO! not mr. szott! heavy sarcasm

Me: What? You like his class?

Sasuke: NO YOU IDIOT!!! whacks head against a wall

Me: Well, what then?

Sasuke: Did ya hurt the couch?

Me: No.

Sasuke: Good

Me: Why?

Sasuke: I like that couch, it is nice to me

Me: It hates me!

Sasuke: Too bad for you!

Me: Maybe if I give it a cookie then it will like me better

Sasuke: No! don't give it a cookie, it'll make it sick!

Me: Then what can I give it?

Sasuke: Give it coins

Me: Coins?

Sasuke: Yeah, like spare change and loose dimes an nickels and quarters, couches love that kinda stuff!

A/N: Yea, if you couldn't follow this then you're not alone. I really just made it up spur of the momment! eh heh heh, sasuke is a little out of carachter and he's very emo! yay emoness!! This may be a oneshot or I may decide to continue it, I don't know. Tell me if you want me to continue! Mr. Szott, or TSzott, is my english teacher. I kinda made this up on the spur of the moment! I hope you enjoyed it!! R&R


	2. Real Chapter 2

Teacher: The Italian baroque period was blah blah blah and it was filled with blahdity blah and it blah blah blah blah blah blah.

S: 0o ( - S's eyes) Holy … Crap! bangs head on desk multiple times Art survey sucks! I have been sitting here for hours! Enough is enough!

Me: Oh come on! It can't be that bad!

Sasuke: I've been sitting here for a total of 78 hours!

Me: worried gasp That is so inhuman! How could they make you sit here for almost three days straight!

Sasuke: Well ….

Me: What aren't you telling me?

Sasuke: It hasn't been 78 hours straight … its only six hours a day … um heh. looks worried

Me: YOU LIED TO ME!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU! I thought what we had was special and then you go and blah blah blah! Blah blah blahdity blah, blah blah blah. Blah blah blah!

Sasuke: completely zoneing right now

Me: vein throb

whack

Sasuke: OW!

Me: Good, now that I have your attention again, how could you be so mean!

Sasuke: Easy, I'm bored.

Me: sigh Behold the power of boredom!

Sasuke: Ha Ha, very funny.

Teacher: Sasuke! What is so funny about the Baroque Period!

Me(disguised as Sasuke): YOUR FACE!

Teacher: faints

Me: Ohhhhhhhhh! Your in trouble now! dances with glee

Sasuke: Why must you hurt me so? does tht anime thing where their soul flies out

Me: Cause I'm bored too!

Announcer: thanks to some technical difficulties, (the author's brain can't function during the summer), this story will be put on hiatus until school starts back. The reason for this is cause M likes the summer, and can't make fun of summer. This story requires something to make fun of, so when school starts back there will be stories galore!

A/N: Art survey is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy to boring to even try to make fun of. I feel it sucking everything out of me. Weep for me.


End file.
